A Simple Day in the Life of Wynlan Bourdelle
by WelpLet'sWriteSomeRubbish
Summary: Wynlan Bourdelle is a first year Ravenclaw, with an unusual aptitude for Charms (and an unusual difficulty when it comes to Duelling). He's balancing a hungry Crup, a reputation for being especially intelligent and some hitherto unknown feelings for his best friend creeping in. [This is the first in (hopefully) a series of stories, depending on what you guys think of it.


**Okay so just as a note, my phone does this weird thing where sometimes paragraph breaks, italics or bolds don't show up sometimes. So I've put a * where a para ends. Hopefully I'll sort it.- Jack.***

The figure strode, solitary, through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was dark, but a simple potion had countered that. As for Filch, well, this particular figure had a knack for disillusionment charms. Whenever it passed a torch or candle, its tousled, pale blond hair shone. It was male, and its eyes were a deep, dark blue. His name was Wynlan Bourdelle, and he was a first year Ravenclaw. *.

He had a certain reason for being out of bed at such a late time. It was of the utmost importance. He could not avoid coming out into the corridors. There was no other way. *.

He had to find out a good jinx to try on Tobias. *.

He hurried along to the library, silently but quickly, wand in hand. The unicorn hair within it always reassured Wyn, the reed wood, the extensive length, the springy quality. His mastery over it was exceptional, and he could whip up powerful charms with ease. However, he wasn't so good at duelling. *.

Wyn crept into the library, flinching as the door creaked. "Dammit." He breathed. His potion-enhanced night vision began to flicker. He cursed, and took a swig from a flask, wrinkling his nose. The flicker stopped, and he moved forward. The smell of books was remarkably strong, and the expansive room reeked of study, of knowledge. Wyn smiled. He was always at home with books. They could, at times, be far more amusing and always less vicious and fickle than people. He only wished that the Hogwarts' library harboured a bit of fiction. Wand outstretched, Wyn proceeded to a nearby bookcase. A golden plaque, blackened at the edges, with rusted nails attaching it to the wood, read: 'Jinxes, Hexes, Curses and Other Duelling Spells'. Wyn grinned, and raised his wand higher. With a complicated flick of the wrist and several movements that looked like he was drawing in midair, Wyn magically extracted every book on the first row. Suddenly they began to fall to the floor. "Arresto Momentum!" Wyn half shouted, stopping the books. "Shit." He added, as an afterthought. Using a series of Wingardium Leviosa charms, he brought the tomes to hover off the ground so that he could search for the one he needed. It was a trick he had repeated several times over the past two terms, but he never failed to fumble something. His charms knowledge was surprising for a first year; he owed it all to his grandfather, who taught him (albeit illegally) every week possible for many years of his childhood. "Depulso," Wyn muttered, and the books flew gently back to their places, save for one. It was bound in red leather, with silver lettering titling it. A Dunce's Guide to Duelling. It floated down into his hand. Smiling despite the insulting title, Wynlan left the library, applying a fresh disillusionment charm. "Tobias won't know what hit him." He whispered to himself. *.

"Hey, Wyn, you weren't in the dormitory last night." Tobias Edgemill plonked himself down in the armchair beside Wynlan, rubbing the sleep out of his icy, light blue eyes. Locks of his golden hair fell upon his face, and Wyn smiled. "Ah, I had some... reading to do." He said. *.

"You spend too much time reading. Maybe if you didn't read so often, people would talk to you more." Tobias joked. *.

"Who needs people? I've got you, and James, and April. And, of course, my self." Wyn grinned wider. Tobias slouched further in his chair and looked up at the clock above the mantel. "Breakfast!" He proclaimed, rubbing his hands together. Wyn rolled his eyes, and followed his friend out of the common room.*.

"I for one think that the food is the best part of Hogwarts." Tobias said, through a mouthful of bacon. Wynlan swallowed a piece of toast and nudged Tobias with his elbow. "We've got double Creatures with Slytherin first. I s'pose those Crups won't feed themselves." Wyn sighed, but secretly he adored his young charge. She was excitable and energetic, but was the runt of the litter and often needed extra help. Professor Hagrid always commended Wyn on his work with her. Tobias nodded, probably dreading seeing Rex, his Crup. Every lesson, he left with claw marks on his robes, a result of Rex's love for him. "S' Quidditch tomorrow." He brightened up.

"Yeess, I'm aware. You've been going on about it for weeks." Wyn said, slowly.

"Yeah, but it's Ravenclaw's first match of the term!" Tobias exclaimed. Wynlan shook his head, smiling into his toast. Suddenly a shrieking chorus of owls resonated around the hall. A large, graceful eagle owl landed atop Tobias' shoulder. "Talon!" He greeted his bird. Wyn was sure that Talon rolled his eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling him such a macho name? He's such a... softie." Wyn laughed. A small snowy owl rested on his arm. He stroked his pet. "Got anything, Ice?" He asked him. Ice looked down at his bare feet. "Ah, nevermind." Wyn muttered absent mindedly. Ice hooted pleasantly, stole a square of toast, and left for the Owlery, Talon right behind him. "Talon is not a softie." Tobias sounded indignant.

"Tobias, he pecks on your window at night and literally snuggles with you when you let him in." Wyn laughed.

"He just likes his cuddles, that's all." Tobias went back to his bacon.*.

Wynlan stroked Riley, ensuring that the food went down his Crup's mouth. He watched the class around him; James, fruitlessly trying to make his Crup sit; April, her charge tugging at her long, auburn hair; and Tobias, lying on the floor with Rex on top of him, licking his face affectionately. Wyn chuckled to himself.

"Wyn! Long time no see!" Came a voice, Irish and melodic. Wynlan looked up to see a Slytherin. Her black hair was like a curtain down her face, and her eyes shone from behind it, full green orbs that matched her house colours. "Well it _is_ only the second day back after Easter, Iona." He grinned. Iona's brother, Grainnè, stood beside her. He nodded hello. Apparently, in Grainnè's opinion, Slytherins shouldn't consort with other houses. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic with me after the exams? Only, I'm meeting James there and I thought it might be a bit more comfortable with you and the others around." Iona asked, smiling nervously.

"James, huh?" Wynlan gently teased, "Of course we'll come. But there won't be, uhhh.." He trailed off.

"Anyone else there?" Iona's smile was sympathetic, "No. I wouldn't do that to you, I know that they don't like you." Wynlan tossed back a weak smile. People didn't generally like Wyn; he was thin and not particularly strong, and made a good target. He wasn't very sociable either, and large crowds made him nervous. As Iona and Grainnè walked away, Wynlan turned back to Riley and she barked happily in his face.*.

"Duel time! Get ready!" Tobias grinned widely.

"Indeed it is, mon ami." Wynlan smiled back as they strode together down to the duelling club.

"I've never understood why you do that." Tobias frowned endearingly. Wynlan's eyes lingered on Tobias' furrowed brow.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Lapse into French randomly. I know your surname is French, but you don't have an accent." Tobias said.

"Well, I live in England. It's just I have some family in France, and it helps to learn the language," Wyn mused, "Sometimes I just can't help it."

Tobias smiled, "Well, I think it's sort of cute."

"Cute? Don't wanna let anyone hear you say that." Wynlan raised his eyebrows.

"Why ever not?" Tobias dropped a wink. Slightly confused, Wyn mounted the duel dais along with Tobias. They brought up their wands. Tobias' was mahogany, with dragon heartstring. The pair turned around and strode away from each other. Suddenly they whipped around. Tobias threw a Disarming Charm, but Wyn knocked it aside, yelling 'Protego!'. Wyn replied with a Wingardium Leviosa. He had always had an unusual style of duelling; playing to his strengths of Charms and, to a slightly lesser extant, Transfiguration. As Tobias rotated slowly through the air, Wynlan dropped the levitation. "Flipendo!" He exclaimed. The jet of light slammed into Tobias, knocking him backwards. The assembled students of the club clapped politely, their dislike for Wynlan hindering their applause. Tobias got up, grinning. "I must say, Wyn, I'm pleasantly surprised. You won, and without turning me into a rabbit."

This was just a sort of mess-about with Harry Potter and the Hogwarts theme. I was also experimenting with the character of Wyn. If you'd like to see more of him, I'd love to oblige and write more. I do like his character, and would like to explore him further. There are also some plans for his story in my head too [secret ones ;) ]. -Jack.


End file.
